Labyrinth
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: Again Kagome has to give up her Saturday to watch Souta. She wishes for him to just disappear. Unfortunately, the demon king comes and takes him away. Kagome has to go into his world and go through the labyrinth to save her brother before it’s too late.
1. To the Labyrinth

**Labyrinth**

Summary:

Based off Jim Henson's Labyrinth

Souta is Kagome's brother who is an annoying spoiled brat. Once again Kagome is stuck giving up her Saturday to babysitting him and she can't take it anymore. She wishes for him to just go away forever. Unfortunately for her, the demon king, Inuyasha, comes and takes him away. Now Kagome has to follow Inuyasha into his world and go through the labyrinth, a twisted maze of deception, in order to save her brother before it's too late.

Chapter One: To the labyrinth!

* * *

"Kagome! I need you to watch Souta for me tonight!" Kagome's mother, Rumiko, called up the stairs as she gathered everything she needed for her date. Her past husband had passed away a year ago and she thought that Souta should grow up with a father to connect with. It was only recently that she started dating again, and she loved it. She had forgotten how exhilarating it was to be out there meeting new people. Not to mention how fun it was to dress herself up.

Kagome sat up off her bed as she set her book down on the light pink night stand. She frowned hearing her mother's demand. She didn't even ask if she was doing anything tonight, she was just expected to babysit. Kagome jumped off her bed and headed for the stairs. '_I've been stuck babysitting that little brat for too long. I won't lose another Saturday._' Kagome thought as she stood on the top stair. "I have plans. Hojou and I were going on a date tonight! I'm busy so get gramps to babysit!" She yelled down to her mother.

Rumiko stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Kagome giving her a glare. "You know that your grandpa is out playing bingo with his old friends tonight. There's no one else that can watch Souta so you need to do it." She said as she grabbed her purse from the table and checked that she had her keys.

"Mother!" she whined. "I've had my plans longer than you! I _need_ to go out tonight! Why don't you stay and watch the brat."

"Kagome!" Rumiko rebounded as she glared up the stairs. "Don't call your brother such a thing! Now you will listen to me and watch your brother like a _good_ big sister should!" Rumiko finished before walking to the door slipping her shoes on. "I will be home at midnight." She said simply before leaving.

Kagome clenched her fists as she stomped back to her room slamming the door shut. "AH! Why is it always me that has to give up my plans?! Why do I always have to be the one that has to babysit!?" Kagome yelled as she sat down on her bed. She rolled over on the bed and let off another yell into her pillow. When she finally calmed down she slowly sat back up. She frowned sensing that something was missing in her room. She quickly got off the bed and looked around. Her room was stuffed with toys and memorabilia of her father.

Kagome's father had died not long after Souta was born, maybe a month or two after. Souta was a colic baby so he never stopped crying. All day and all night, he would cry for no reason. It drove everyone insane from the lack of sleep. Tensions were always high. Kagome buried herself in school work to try and drown out the crying. Though she couldn't help but to overhear the constant fights her mother and father always had.

One day, her father left telling them all that he had to go on a business trip. That was an obvious lie. They all lived in the shrine that her father ran along with her grandpa. Why would a shrine owner go away on a business trip? A business trip to Hawaii, as it turned out later. But he never made it there. The plane he was on experienced technically difficulties and crashed into the ocean. There were no survivors.

Kagome believed that it was all Souta's fault that her father died; all Souta's fault that her father needed to leave in the first place. And now she was stuck giving up her Saturday to him.

Kagome's anger built up again in remembrance. Then she noticed what was missing. Her stuffed animal her father had gotten her when she was born. "Souta!" she yelled as she turned on her heal and ran to Souta's room. She threw open the door seeing Souta lying in his crib so innocent.

"I knew it!" She yelled as she grabbed the stuffed bear from his grip. "That's mine! Don't you dare touch it!" she yelled at him as she hugged the bear to her chest.

Souta instantly started crying once the toy was taken from him. He sat up in his crib and reached for the toy.

Kagome glared at him as she took a couple of steps back. "Stop it! Stop crying this instant!" she yelled. "It's mine!" Kagome fell to her knees as she covered her ears to try to drown out the crying. "I hate you! Stop crying!" She glared as she stood back up. "Stop crying! What do you want?!" She yelled as she went to the crib. "You want a story? Huh!?" Kagome backed away again. "Fine, you want a story? Here's a story."

"Once upon a time, there was this beautiful young girl whose mother always made her give up her Saturdays to watch the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child that cried to get everything he wanted. He wanted everything to himself and the young girl was practically his slave. But no one knew that the demon king had fallen in_ love_ with the young girl and he had given her certain powers." Kagome paced along the room while reciting the lines of her book.

"So one night, when the baby had been practically crewel to her, she called upon the demons for help. 'Say your right words…' the voices from the shadows said to her. 'And we'll take the baby away; you will be free.' But the girl knew that they would take the baby away forever and ever and turn it into a demon like them. So the girl suffered in silence until one night when the baby had gone too far and she was hurt by the words of her mother. She could take it no longer!"

Kagome paused as she let out a sigh. "Enough crying already…. Stop it, stop it!" Kagome said as she went back to the crib and picked Souta up and started bouncing him on her hip. "I'll say the words!" She threatened. "No I mustn't…" she said as she turned towards the window. "I mustn't say…"

Rain started pouring outside as a thunderstorm rolled up. Wind blew the branches of the tree against the windows. There was a flash of lightening far away and a low growl of thunder followed a few minutes later.

Kagome looked out the window. "I wish… I wish…" Kagome looked back down at Souta as he cried louder, "I can bare it no longer!" Kagome held Souta up above her head. "Demon King! Demon King! Where ever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!" Kagome paused as a flash of lightening lit up the room. She sighed as she slowly brought Souta back into her arms. "I wish… I wish I knew what to say to make the demons take you away." She said as she walked back over to the crib and set Souta back down. She pulled the covers over Souta hoping that that would make him stop crying and go to sleep.

She walked away from the crib and back to the door. She stopped as she put her hand on the light switch. "I wish the demons would come take you away…" she switched off the light, "right now." She finished in a whisper before she turned and headed back to her room.

Suddenly the crying stopped and Kagome paused. She frowned as she looked forwards wondering if he had fallen asleep so soon. Kagome shook her head, '_it takes him forever to stop crying._' She thought as she slowly turned back towards his room. '_Something's not right._'

"Souta?" she asked cautiously as she flipped the light switch on, but the light remained off. "Souta, are you all right?" she asked as she carefully walked into the room. She watched the crib seeing as it looked like he was lying in there, but wasn't moving.

Kagome's suspicions grew as she stopped by the crib. "Souta?" she called one more time before pulling off the covers. She gasped seeing that nothing was there. "Souta!? Where are you?" she yelled as she took a couple steps back.

There was quiet mumbling all over the room, but whenever Kagome turned towards the sound, there would be nothing there. Kagome grew frightened unsure of what was happening. "Souta… is that you?" she asked, but her only answer was laughter from an unknown source.

Suddenly the windows flew open as a gust of wind blew Kagome to the ground. Kagome covered her eyes as rain splashed her. The windows slammed shut and a silver dog with shining golden eyes stood in front of her. Kagome backed up against the wall too frightened to think.

The silver dog obviously smirked at her fear before transforming into a human in front of her eyes … or at least something like a human. Whatever it was stood at least a head above her if not more. He had long silver hair reaching to his lower back. Atop his head was a pair of matching silver dog ears. He wore a black overcoat that flared back as if it were some makeshift cape. He had on black pants to match his black leather boots. The only thing that he wore that wasn't black was his loose blood red shirt and deep purple beaded necklace that seemed to have fangs every other five beads.

Kagome pushed herself up to her feet while her instincts told her to run, but she couldn't leave, not without Souta, where ever he may be. "W-who are you?" she asked as she pushed herself up and tried to look fearless.

That only made him smirk more. His fangs poked out from his mouth as he walked towards her. "Me? I'm Inuyasha, King of the Demons." He said as he stood in front of her. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her. It wasn't as if he was trying to intimidate her, but he had to admit it was rather entertaining to watch her shake in fear.

Realization hit Kagome, hard. "Demon King…?" she repeated not really believing what was going on. She shook her head. "Please, Inuyasha, I need my brother back. Please give him back to me." She begged him.

Inuyasha laughed as he flipped his leather cape back over his shoulder. "What's said is said." He said simply.

"But… but I didn't mean it." Kagome said as she tried to keep her tears down. What would her mother say? '_Uhh mom, I kinda lost Souta to demons by wishing him away. She would never believe it. She would never forgive me._' Kagome thought

"Oh you didn't?" he said in mock surprise. "Well, that's a shame." He said as he shrugged it off with little concern.

Kagome bit her lip. "Where is he?" she asked slowly.

Inuyasha controlled his urge to roll his eyes. "You know very well where he is." He said as he walked about the room observing the little things that decorated the room.

Kagome frowned as he paid little attention to her when she was talking so seriously. "Please… please bring him back. I need him."

Inuyasha stopped as he looked back over at Kagome. "Now, now, Kagome, you know I can't do that." He strolled back over to her and stopped in front of her. "Why don't you go back to your room and forget about the baby."

"I can't…" Kagome said quietly as she quickly lost control of her emotions. Thoughts of being blamed for losing her baby brother clouded her head.

"Here… I've brought you a gift." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a jewel. It was light pink looking just like a normal crystal, but to Kagome, it had a strange feel to it that she couldn't explain.

"What is it?" she asked as she quickly wiped away a stray tear from her eyes.

"It's a crystal… nothing more." He said as he started to play around with it in his hands, twirling it this way and that on the edge of his finger tips, but it perpetually looked like it was on the verge of falling. "But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your greatest dreams and desires. But it's not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" he asked as he held it out to her and spun it in his hands. "Then just forget about the baby." He said as he smirked. Her eyes followed the jewel and he could tell that it interested her.

Kagome slowly broke out of the spell. She shook her head to him. "No, I can't do that. He's my brother." She said as she looked up at him. "I just need my brother back."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said as anger seeped into his voice. "Don't defy me." He said as he took the crystal and slipped it back into his pocket. "You're no match for me, Kagome." He laughed out as he started circling her.

"But… I need to get my brother back." Kagome begged as she tried to watch him while he was circling her.

Inuyasha stopped behind her getting tired of her asking for her brother. "He's there," Inuyasha said as he looked over her head and through the window, "in my castle." He watched her run from him and look out the window. He stood there a few moments watching her look over his labyrinth. He smiled lightly.

Kagome held onto the frame of the window sill in horror as she looked upon a large maze. It looked like it went on for miles until it reached a large castle, probably in the center of it all. She barely recognized Inuyasha appearing behind her until his voice broke her daze.

"Do you still want to look for him?" he asked in a mocking voice knowing that she would never figure her way through the labyrinth.

Kagome turned around and paused seeing that she was no longer in her brother's room, but instead standing on some dusty cliff with dying trees. "Is that... the castle beyond the demon city?" she asked trying to seem as if there was nothing wrong, nothing to fear.

Wind blew Inuyasha's hair back and nearly pushed Kagome over, though the wind seemed not to touch anything else. Inuyasha couldn't help but admire her attempt at bravery though it was so obvious she had little courage. "Why don't you just turn back, Kagome? There's no way you can make it to my castle."

Kagome sighed as she looked back upon the maze. "Don't you understand? I can't, he's my brother. I need to get him back." She said as she clasped her hands hoping that he was alright. "Besides, it doesn't look that far."

Inuyasha leaned back against the tree. "It's further than you think." He said figuring that if he frightened her enough, she'd just give up. "Time is short." He said as he pushed himself up. Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned towards him, again Kagome was playing to be confident. He could smell her fear, but he had an oversensitive nose, thanks to being a dog demon.

As Kagome turned to face Inuyasha again, an old clock appeared next to him, but it wasn't an ordinary clock. Instead of going 1 through 12, it went to 13. Kagome looked from the clock to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued deciding that if she wanted him back so much, he'd at least give her a small chance. "You have 13 hours to solve the labyrinth until your baby brother becomes one of us, forever." He said as he backed away from her. He laughed as he and the clock disappeared.

Kagome stood where she was before she turned around and looked out at the maze again. "It doesn't seem that hard." Kagome lied to give herself some cofidence. She took in a deep breath as she gathered up her courage and quickly ran down the path that would lead to her great adventure, in the labyrinth.

* * *

Hojou straightened his tie. Even though they were just planning to go out to WacDonalds, he felt like he had to dress up for Kagome. He wore a dark blue suit with a black tie to top it off. He rang the doorbell and shifted his feet nervously. He had tennis shoes on since he didn't own dress shoes, but he had gotten black spray paint and sprayed them hoping that it wouldn't be obvious that they were tennis shoes.

He frowned when no one came to answer. He moved to the side and tried peering into the window. It was rather dark, but looking up he could see Kagome's room light on. "Maybe she's just taking her time in getting ready. Girls…" He said as he smiled to himself and went back to the door to wait for her.

* * *

AN: well, maybe it kinda sucks, but it's something new and worth a try. You can flame me or whatever, but I'll ignore you (unless its constructive criticism and not just saying you suck), though reviews are still welcome. FYI, I'm in the mood to finish writing this so my other stories will still be in the process of making, though after this, I want to finish off Parenthood since it's so close to being finished.

Also for this story I was considering having the songs in here or not. I'm really not sure since it seems more like a movie thing to have songs since you can't hear songs in writing. What do you think?


	2. Way through the Labyrinth

**Labyrinth**

Summary:

Based off Jim Henson's Labyrinth

Souta is Kagome's brother who is an annoying spoiled brat. Once again Kagome is stuck giving up her Saturday to babysitting him and she can't take it anymore. She wishes for him to just go away forever. Unfortunately for her, the demon king, Inuyasha, comes and takes him away. Now Kagome has to follow Inuyasha into his world and go through the labyrinth, a twisted maze of deception, in order to save her brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or David Bowie's songs.

Chapter Two: Way through the Labyrinth

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_I can bare it no longer!" Kagome held Souta up above her head. "Demon King! Demon King! Where ever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!" Kagome paused as a flash of lightening lit up the room._

"_But… but I didn't mean it." Kagome said as she tried to keep her tears down. What would her mother say? 'Uhh mom, I kinda lost Souta to demons by wishing him away. She would never believe it. She would never forgive me.' _

_Inuyasha laughed as he flipped his leather cape back over his shoulder. "What's said is said."_

"_He's there," Inuyasha said as he looked over her head and through the window, "in my castle."_

"_Is that the castle beyond the demon city?" she asked trying to seem as if there was nothing wrong, nothing to fear._

"_You have 13 hours to solve the labyrinth until your baby brother becomes one of us, forever."_

_She gathered up her courage and quickly ran down the path that would lead to her great adventure, in the labyrinth._

**This Time:**

Kagome quickly came up to a giant wall. She looked left and right, but it looked endless and there was no opening to get in. Kagome sighed getting agitated, "Come on! I can't give up before I start!" she complained as she walked along the wall looking for some sort of way in. "There has to be some way in… somewhere." Kagome said to herself as she walked up to the wall, but it was as solid as ever. She sighed and hit the wall. "Come on! Open!"

"You won't get in by doing that."

Kagome paused and looked behind her seeing a small fox demon. He came up to about her knee and wore dark blue pants with a matching dark blue belt that was tied in a bow. He wore a tan fur vest over a loose turquoise shirt with white leaf prints. He had green eyes, a bushy tan tail and bushy red hair. "Aww! You're so cute!" She yelled as she kneeled down and hugged him.

He easily pushed her off of him. "I'm not cute! I'm Shippou!" He said as he brushed himself off. "I guess that's what I get for trying to help." He muttered to himself. "Who are you anyways?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm Kagome." She said knowing that I'd be rude not to answer. She stood back up as she remembered where she was and what she needed to do. "You know this labyrinth, don't you?"

Shippou smirked up at her. "Of course I know! I wouldn't be out here if I didn't." He said as he picked up his dropped item.

Kagome frowned as she watched him walk away from her. She followed him since she didn't really have any clue where to go. "Well…" She started after a few moments of quiet, "could you tell me?"

Shippou stopped in front of a bush and kicked it. Four faeries flew out and Shippou quickly sprayed them. "Tell you what?" he asked as he continued along the wall trying to find more faeries to spray.

Kagome frowned, first he sprays innocent faeries then he pretends he doesn't know what she's talking about. "Hey! Why are you spraying them?!" she called as she kneeled down and picked a fairy up. "There there, it's alrigh―Ow!" She yelled as she dropped the fairy and inspected a small bite on her hand. "It bit me!"

"Well what do you expect a fairy to do?" Shippou responded momentarily stopping to look back at her. Seeing that it was alright, he continued on spraying three more faeries that tried to jump out at him.

Kagome stood back up brushing off her hands. "Well, I thought that faeries were nice and granted wishes or something like that." She responded as she caught up with him.

"Shows how much you know." He said as he kneeled down and sprayed two more. "Hah! Got you!" He cheered to himself.

"Hey stop that!" Kagome complained. She now knew that they weren't nice, but if they just left the faeries alone then the faeries would leave them alone.

Shippou stopped and looked back at Kagome. "What do you want anyways?" he asked as he put the spray away.

Kagome frowned, but went along with it. "Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?"

Shippou frowned as he crossed his arms. "Maybe." He responded simply.

Kagome mocked his position, though she was getting frustrated. "Well, could you tell me where it is?"

Shippou rolled his eyes and started his fairy patrol again. "Where what is?"

Kagome bit her lip to try and not get too mad, but it was getting hard. "The door."

"What door?" He asked as he checked a few bushes seeing that they were fairy free.

Kagome growled out in exasperation. "Oh! It's hopeless asking you anything!" she said as she turned away and tried to see if she could find the door on her own.

Shippou paused and frowned at Kagome. "Not if you ask the right questions."

"Fine," Kagome said as she looked back at him. "Can you tell me where the door to get into the labyrinth is?" she asked as she crossed his arms sure that he'd not answer her.

But to her surprise, he smiled at her. "Now that's the right question." He waved his hands and a small puff of blue fire appeared in his hand. He threw it at the wall and a large door appeared in front of them. With a loud creak of rusted metal, the door slowly opened letting out a gust of wind that made Kagome back up a few steps. After getting herself together, Kagome walked towards the door, slowly at first, afraid of what might appear.

"Hey… Are you really going in there?" Shippou asked curiously a little nervous for her well being.

Kagome paused and looked over her shoulder at Shippou. She gave a short nod, "Yes…" She turned and looked back into the labyrinth. "I have to." She said as she rubbed her hands together nervously. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors. There was a path, just one, that looked like it would go on forever. As far as she could see, there was no turns nor twists of any sort. She took a few wary steps forwards as she carefully stepped over fallen tree branches from imaginary trees.

She paused as she looked at the endless wall. It looked as if it were covered in slime. She shivered mentally giving herself a mental note not to touch the wall at all cost. But on top of the slime, there seemed to be weeds with eyes that followed her movements, worse than those paintings that followed you with their eyes since these weeds had at least a dozen eyes, if not more. She was a bit relived that there wasn't anything horrible in there with her.

Suddenly something grabbed her arm making her gasp in surprise.

"Cozy isn't it!?" Yelled Shippou as he laughed at how easily he was able to scare her.

Kagome sighed in relief that it wasn't some monster that wanted to eat her. She put her hand over her heart as she quickly calmed herself down.

Shippou moved from her side and stood in front of her. "Now," he started once he finished laughing. "Will you go left…" he pointed to his left, "or right?" he finished pointing to his right though he knew to someone knew to the labyrinth, that they looked both the same.

Kagome looked down the left and the right before looking down the left again. She shook her head slightly as she looked back at him. "I don't know." She looked both ways again as if it might have changed in the last few seconds, but that was idiotic. "They both look the same…" She said slowly as she shook her head again confused on which would be the better path to take.

Shippou laughed again. "Well you're obviously not going to get very far." He insulted as he shook his head slightly.

Kagome frowned and looked at him. "Fine, which way would you go?" she asked as she crossed her arms thinking that she had outsmarted him in some way.

"Me?" Shippou questioned a little confused by her question. He thought about it for a few moments before smiling at her. "I wouldn't go either way."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned from him again. "If that's all the help you're going to be, then you can just leave." She said as she started walking down the path to her right.

Shippou glared at her insult. "You know your problem! You take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth, for example. Even if you get to the center you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion." Kagome retorted as she continued walking down not giving him much attention. "What would a kid like you know anyways?"

Shippou started heading back towards the door but paused to give a last glare at her. "I'll have you know that I'm over a hundred years old! I would know more about this labyrinth than you."

Kagome waved her hand back at him. "Yea yea, thanks for nothing, Shippu."

Shippou growled as he waved his fist at her, "It's Shippou! And don't say I didn't warn you!" He yelled before he went to the door. "You ungrateful little…" he muttered under his breath as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Kagome jumped as she heard the banging of the doors shutting. She gulped aware of how alone she was in here and she suddenly almost wished that she hadn't drove Shippou away like that. She closed her eyes as she started walking down the path knowing that she didn't have much time to lose. She began to run with all her might hoping to reach a point where she could get closer to the castle.

But after an hour of just running, she got tired and collapsed against the wall. "What's wrong with this labyrinth!?" she yelled as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "There's no turns, no openings!" She yelled frustrated. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"'Ello."

Kagome jumped and looked behind her seeing a small worm sitting on a mislaid brick from the wall. She frowned wondering why she didn't see it before and if it really talked to her. It was just a worm after all. "Did you just… say hello?" she asked it confused. There had been a talking fox and mean fairies, this shouldn't really surprise her.

The worm shook his head, "No, I said 'ello, but tha's close enough."

Kagome burrowed her brows in confusion. "You're a worm, aren't you?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face it better.

"Yea, 'sright." the worm answered cheerfully.

"You don't, by any chance, know the way through his labyrinth, do you?" Kagome asked cautiously wanting to make sure that she worded it right. She didn't want another incident like she had with Shippou.

"Who me?" The worm shook his head again, "Nah… I'm just a worm."

"Oh…" Kagome could only manage as a response.

"Come inside and meet the misses." Said the worm pointed towards the hole of his home with his head.

"No thank you, but…" Kagome paused as she sighed. "I have to solve this labyrinth, but there aren't any turns or any openings or anything! It goes on and on!" she said frustrated again.

"Well you ain't lookin' right. It's full of openings! It's just you ain't seein' them." the worm responded happily.

"But, where are they?" Kagome asked as she looked around, but all she saw was straight wall.

"There's one just across there. It's right in front of ya!"

Kagome looked from the worm to the wall. She shook her head again, "No there isn't…" she said slowly.

"Come inside and have a nice cup o'tea!" the worm offered again as he nodded at his hole

"But there isn't an opening!" Kagome said as she stood up. Of all the worms, she had to pick the mental one that imaged openings in a flat wall.

The worm laughed at her non-belief in him. "O'course there is! You try walkin' through it; you'll see what I mean!" The worm said as he pointed his head at the wall again.

"What?" Kagome asked as she turned and looked at the wall. She walked up to it, but all there was only a wall.

"Go on, Go on then!" the worm said as he encouraged her to go to the wall.

"But it's just wall, there's no way through." She said looking back at the worm.

"Things are not always what they seem in this place. So you can't take anything for granted."

Kagome frowned as he repeated about the same thing Shippou was telling her. _'Was he trying to help me…?'_ she thought but shook the thought from her head. She slowly walked up to the wall still wondering what the worm was talking about. She closed her eyes and walked right into the wall, but she went right through. "Hey!" Kagome exclaimed seeing that the wall was just an optical illusion. She smiled and walked to the left.

"Ah! Hang on!" called the worm seeing Kagome disappear.

Kagome turned around and walked back to the opening. "Hey, thanks that was incredibly helpful." Kagome said smiling as she turned back to go down the way she came.

"But don't go that way!" the worm called to her before she would leave again.

Kagome frowned as she turned back towards the worm, "What was that?"

"I said don't go that way. Never go that way!" He warned her.

"Oh thanks!" Kagome said before heading to the right and walking off.

The worm shook his head. "If she kept goin' down tha way, she woulda went straight to tha castle…" he finished shaking his head slightly.

* * *

Inuyasha lay sideways over his throne, his feet sticking out lazy over the side. He held his eyes closed as he massaged his temples. Thinking wasn't something that he did often and it was giving him quiet a headache. Not to mention the child was screaming his head off and all the other little demons were making a racket along with him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over at the baby. He smiled thinking back to Kagome. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be dealing with this nuisance. But what could he say. He had fallen for the little human even though she didn't really know he existed.

Even back when she was in her realm, he would work so hard just so that she got everything she wished. He stood up and walked to the window that overlooked the labyrinth. She was in there somewhere, probably still at the beginning. He looked back at the clock seeing that it was about three hours had passed since he saw her last.

He smirked as he looked forwards. There was no way that she would be able to solve the labyrinth in ten hours or even if she had twenty more hours. She was just human, after all. She was in a demon world now. He would make sure that she wouldn't be harmed while in his labyrinth, but he would make sure that she would never reach his castle.

He turned and walked back to his throne. "Looks like we're getting a new demon." He announced and all the other demons who laughed along with him. He looked over at the baby and smirked. He went over to Souta and picked him up. "In 9 hours and 23 minutes, you'll be mine." He laughed as he stood up leaving Souta to another demon.

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed a small demon that was near his feet, "You remind me of the baby,"

"What baby?" the small demon squeaked out.

"The baby with the power" Inuyasha responded throwing the demon to the ground.

"What power?" asked another demon as the others quieted down to see what was going on.

"Power of voodoo"

"Who do?" asked the demon that was thrown to the ground.

"You do"

"Do what?" asked another random demon from the crowd as they started to get the swing of the music.

"Remind me of the baby." Inuyasha turned on his heal and headed back to the middle of the room where Souta was currently kept. "Quiet!" he yelled as the others laughed though they quickly obeyed and quieted down. Inuyasha pointed over at Souta, "A demon baby." He said and the others looked up at him expectantly while he laughed. He paused and glared at them, "Well?" the others demons laughed and Inuyasha laughed again.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?" Inuyasha walked across the room kicking random demons out of his way.

"My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew…"

The other demons began to dance along while others just continued to kick around the chickens that managed to walk into the palace.

Inuyasha turned and looked over at Souta seeing that he stopped crying and seemed to enjoy this little song.

"What kind of magic spell to use?" the other demons sang along with Inuyasha, though they didn't have near as good of voice as Inuyasha had.  
"Slime and snails" said two ugly twin demons sitting on the windowsill.  
"Or puppy dogs tails" suggested an old hag demon as she pushed another demon from his post to take his spot.  
"Thunder or lightning" said the hags mate as he sat on the ground nearby.  
Inuyasha turned and pointed at Souta, "Then baby said…" Souta laughed and clapped though he didn't have any idea what was going on.  
All the other demons laughed and began dancing around with no concern of where they were going or what they were doing.

"Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free"

Inuyasha kicked another demon just for fun while the other demons sang the verses of the spontaneous song. Most of the demons laughed at what was happening.

"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew"

The demons that held Souta helped him dance along with the beat of the music.

"What kind of magic spell to use?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back over to where Souta was playing.  
"Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs tails  
Thunder or lightning" responded the demons cheerfully.  
Inuyasha kneeled down behind Souta, "Then baby said…" Souta smiled and looked back at Inuyasha as he laughed again.

Inuyasha picked Souta up and held him in the air while the demons finished the song. He threw Souta up in the air and easily caught him the last second before throwing him up once more and walking away to let another demon catch him.  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

Inuyasha sat back down on his throne and took out the jewel he had before. He held it between two fingers before his face. "Where is Kagome?"

Pink swirled around randomly in the jewel for sometime before a faint image of Kagome started to appear. He frowned as the image became clearer. She was too far along for his liking. He would have to fix that.

* * *

Kagome looked up as she wandered along a path. She could hear the faint music in the distance.  
_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

Kagome frowned as she stopped and looked at the castle. "Oh Souta… what are they doing to you?" she asked herself before she continued going on.

* * *

AN: well I decided to put in the song, though that was mainly what took me so long to write it. I couldn't decide if I wanted the song in here or not, but I thought, why not. So there you go. Another chapter done! And… thank for the reviews! I love reviews so the more there is the more I'm motivated to write and the quicker it will get done. Yay.


	3. The Oubliette

**Labyrinth**

Summary:

Based off Jim Henson's Labyrinth

Souta is Kagome's brother who is an annoying spoiled brat. Once again Kagome is stuck giving up her Saturday to babysitting him and she can't take it anymore. She wishes for him to just go away forever. Unfortunately for her, the demon king, Inuyasha, comes and takes him away. Now Kagome has to follow Inuyasha into his world and go through the labyrinth, a twisted maze of deception, in order to save her brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or David Bowie's songs.

Chapter three: The oubliette

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_Oh! It's hopeless asking you anything!"_

"_Not if you ask the right questions."_

"_Fine, can you tell me where the door to get into the labyrinth is?" _

"_Now that's the right question."_

"_You know your problem! You take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth, for example. Even if you get to the center you'll never get out again."_

"_I have to solve this labyrinth, but there aren't any turns or any openings or anything! It goes on and on!" _

"_Well you ain't lookin' right. It's full of openings! It's just you ain't seein' them."_

"_Things are not always what they seem in this place. So you can't take anything for granted."_

"_If she kept goin' down tha way, she woulda went straight to tha castle…"_

_He went over to Souta and picked him up. "In 9 hours and 23 minutes, you'll be mine."_

_Kagome frowned as she stopped and looked at the castle. "Oh Souta… what are they doing to you?" she asked herself before she continued going on._

**This Time:**

Kagome walked down endless turns of plain stone walls. She looked left and right and chose a random direction, but it every time she looked up to see where the castle was, it seemed like she was no further nor closer than before. She looked down wondering what she could use to mark the stone. She smiled as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She went to another turn and kneeled down drawing an arrow in the direction she went before heading in that direction.

Two small demons laughed quietly as she popped the stone and flipped it over so the mark was gone. They laughed again before going back into hiding.

Kagome quickly went up a few stairs and marked an arrow pointing right since there was no other way to turn. She walked to the right, but stopped half way seeing that there was no way to go going that way.

A small red demon smirked over at Kagome before quietly picking up the stone. "Uh oh!" he said seeing that Kagome stopped. He turned the stone and quickly hid under it not wanting to get caught.

Kagome turned and went back the way she went, but frowned seeing that the arrow was facing the wrong way. She growled frustrated. "Someone has been changing my marks!" she cried out as she threw the lipstick tube on the ground. "What a horrible place this is! It's not fair!" She yelled as she sat down having no idea what she was going to do now.

"Tha's righ'! It's not fair!" There was laughter. "Bu' tha's only half of it!"

Kagome stood up hearing the new voice and looked to her left. There were two doors that were guarded by a blue card and a red card, like something from Alice in Wonderland. Kagome shook her head as she walked to the two cards. "But… this was a dead end just a minute ago!"

"No! that's the dead end behind you!" said the blue card before both the cards laughed.

Kagome frowned as she turned around and saw that they were right. The labyrinth had changed again. "It keeps changing!" She sighed as she turned back towards the two cards. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Tha only way ou'ta here is ta try one of these doors." Said the red card as he peaked out from underneath.

"One of them leads to the castle in the center of the labyrinth…" continued the blue card also peeking out from the bottom.

"…and tha o'her leads ta certain doom." the red one finished before the two cards broke out in laughter again.

Kagome frowned as she looked at the two cards. "Which one is which?"

The two heads looked at each other before the blue one responded. "We can't tell you."

"Bu' they can…." the red card finished as both blue and red looked up.

"All right, I'll ask one of them." Kagome followed their eyes and looked at the top of the card. Two matching heads slowly looked out from hiding behind the card. They looked at each other.

"No, you can't ask us." the red headed head said as he looked over at the blue headed head.

"'Ou can only ask one of us; it's tha rules. Bu' b'ware, one of us always tells tha truth! … and one of us always lies." the blue head said nodding slightly. "Tha's just it, he always lies."

"I do not! I tell the truth!" yelled the red head insulted.

"Oooh wha' a lie!" the blue head shook his head.

The bottom heads both started laughing hysterically knowing which one was actually lying and which was telling the truth.

They continued arguing until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She needed to figure this out and she needed to figure it out now. "All right…. Answer yes or no. she said to the red card. Would he tell me, that this door leads to the castle?" she asked pointing at the red head.

The red head looked over at the blue for a few moments before ducking down and talking with the bottom head. After a few moment of whispering the head popped back up. "Uhh yes." He said unsure

"Then…. The other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain doom." She said surely as she smiled at them.

Both the cards oooed in fake amazement. "How do you know!? He could be telling the truth!" exclaimed the red head as he glared at Kagome.

"But then he wouldn't be. So if you'd told me that he said yes, then I know the answer is no." Kagome explained as she thought through it again in her head.

"But I could be telling the truth!" complained the red head not understanding her logic.

"But then he would be lying, so if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer would still be no." Kagome said as she crossed her arms proud of herself.

The red head looked over at the blue, "Wait a minute… is that right?" he asked scratching his head.

"I dunno I didn' understand a word of it!" laughed out the blue head and both cards laughed again.

"No… it's right. I've figure it out. I could never do it before! I think I'm actually getting smarter!" Kagome said as she walked to the door the blue card was standing in front of. She quickly opened it and smiled seeing that there was a continuation of the path that she had just been on. "See, I was right. This is a piece of cake!" She said congratulating herself as she took a few steps forwards.

The cards laughed as Kagome screamed when she suddenly fell through a trap door. Large moldy green hands grabbed at her as she continued to fall a few more feet. Ten strong hands held her up by her arms and legs with a few on her stomach and back and she could even feel on grabbing her butt. She frowned as she tried to get out of their grasp. "Help!" she screamed though there wasn't anyone around to help her.

Five hands came together to make a face with a working mouth. "What do you mean help?" it said before fading away back into five separate hands.

Six hands came together to make a face with a rather large nose, "We are helping. We're helping hands." The face said before going back to being just hands.

Kagome looked around as she struggled against their grip. "You're hurting!" Kagome complained as she looked around unsure of really where to look them in the face.

Above her head came another head that looked more like a fish head. "Would you like us to let go?" asked the face before all the hands suddenly let go of Kagome and she started to fall again.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she reached out for a way to stop falling. Again the hands grabbed her so that she was suspended. She sighed slightly in relief that she wasn't going to hit the bottom.

"Well then, come on, which way?" said a star shaped face coldly to her.

"'Which way'?" Kagome asked a little confused by what was going on.

"Up or down?" asked a hand face that looked like it had a beard.

"Well? We haven't got all day." A face that looked grumpy already said before disappearing like the others.

"Now, now, it's a big decision for her. You've got to give her time." An old face said in a grandmother like tone.

Kagome looked from the hands to the speaking faces before looking up and down. "Well… I guess since I'm already pointed in that direction, I'll go down." She said as she looked around nervously.

Laughter surrounded her as a face appeared right in front of her. "She chose down!" it mocked before leaving. Kagome looked around frantic. "She chose down?" another voice from above mocked before all the hands let go and Kagome started to fall.

She screamed as she grasped onto the hands to slow her falling. "Was I wrong?" she asked as the hands just laughed at her.

"Too late now!" she heard as she kept falling. She heard the creaking of an old door before all the hands disappeared and she fell into a dark hard room.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the room with the jewel sitting on his two fingers. He frowned as he looked at the image it showed him. "She's in the oubliette…" he announced to the other demons that were around him.

The demons cheered and laughed while Inuyasha kept a sour face. "Shut up!" he yelled as he glared back at the demons before he looked back at the crystal. "She shouldn't have gotten as far as the oubliette!" He complained as he spun the jewel and put it away in his pocket. "She should have given up by now." He said as he stood up and tried to think of a way to get her to give up.

"She'll never give up!" said a rather hairy demon that had been sitting next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No…" he said as he got hit with an idea, "she'll soon meet that fox that will lead her back to the beginning. After she realizes that she has to start all over again, she'll give up!" He laughed before stopping and looking at the demons around him. "Well, laugh!" he commanded before he started laughing along with them.

He stood up and kicked one of the demons. "Idiots." He muttered before he walked over to his window and looked out. '_Only a little bit longer before time runs out._'

* * *

Kagome looked around wondering how in the world she was going to find her way out of here until she heard a rustling noise not too far away from her. "Who's there?" she called out as she slowly pushed herself up. She didn't want to come off as if she was afraid, but some unknown thing with her in the dark was less than appealing.

"Me." Replied a high, but familiar voice that ended in a fit of coughs. A match was struck and a small flame appeared before it was placed in an old dusty lantern.

"Oh… it's you." Kagome said a bit glad that it wasn't some monster. At least she knew that Shippou wouldn't hurt her.

Shippou picked up the lantern and turned to face Kagome. "Oh yes, well… I knew you were going to get into trouble as soon as I met you." Shippou said as he handed her the light and went to look for something else that would help them see. "So I've come to give you a hand." He said as he picked another lantern up and lit it.

He looked over at her and noticed that she was more observant than when he first met her. "I see you're looking around now aren't you." He said as he smirked up at her. "I suppose you've noticed that there aren't any doors, only the hole." He said as he leaned against the cob webbed wall. "This…" he motioned around at the cave like place, "is an oubliette. The labyrinth's full of them."

"Is that so…" Kagome said in an automatic response. She continued to look around knowing that though this place looked like it didn't have any way out, there had to be something that she was missing.

"Oh don't sound so smart. You don't even know what an oubliette is."

Kagome's head snapped when she heard Shippou's insult. "Do you?" she questioned. Even though he said he was rather old, he still looked like a kid and she couldn't see him as anything else. She crossed her arms and raised an eye brow to add to the affect that he wasn't smarter than her.

"Yes, it's a place for people to forget about them!" he said as he laughed at her reaction. He stood back up and brushed the dust from his clothes. He turned and walked around the place as if looking for something. "Now, all you need to do is to get out of here and I, as it so happens, know a short cut out of the whole labyrinth!" he said as he picked up his lantern and set it on a crystal holder. The light reflected off the crystal in a way that filled the oubliette with small rainbows of color.

Kagome frowned as she looked down at Shippou insulted. "I don't want out of the labyrinth. I need to get to Inuyasha's castle and you know that." She said as she shook her head and went to looking around. '_Some way… there has to be some way to get out of her._' Kagome thought to herself though it seemed as if it was hopeless. She sighed and shook her head as she sat down against the wall. "I've come too far to give up now. I'm doing fine…" she said though from her tone anyone could tell she didn't even believe her words.

Shippou frowned as he looked at her. He sighed lightly and moved to her side. "Of course you have done all right, but it only gets harder from here on out." He said as he set his hand on her arm reassuringly.

Kagome smiled slightly as she looked down at him. "Thanks…" she said as she thought for a moment. "Wait… why are you so concerned about me?" she asked and watched as Shippou jumped away from her.

Shippou brushed himself off, trying to get tiny specks of dust from him. "Well I just am, that's all." He said as he crossed his arms and looked away. "I mean look around; a young girl in a terrible black oubliette."

Kagome smiled though decided to remain quiet about the subject. She looked down and slowly pulled off her bracelet. She twirled the plastic beads between her fingers for a few moments before she looked up. "You like jewelry, don't you?" Kagome asked and smiled seeing as he subconsciously reached for a sack that was mostly hidden by his vest.

After Shippou stumbled on words for a few moments, Kagome continued. "How about I give you this bracelet, if you take me into the center of the labyrinth." She suggested as she held the bracelet in front of her.

Shippou frowned thinking for a few moments about all the offers. "How about I take you out of the labyrinth if you give me the bracelet."

"You were going to do that anyway!" Kagome complained as she crossed her arms.

"Well then that makes it a nice offer on your part." He said as he mimicked her by crossing his arms as well.

Kagome shook her head as she stood up. "I'll just figure it out on my own." She threatened as she stood up and pretended to walk off.

"Wait!"

Kagome smirked. '_Got you!_' She thought as she turned around and kneeled down to Shippou's height. "How about you take me as far as you can if I give you this bracelet."

Shippou looked over his shoulder as if expecting to see someone there watching him. He nodded as he grabbed the bracelet. "Deal." He said as he inspected the new jewelry. "What is it anyways?" he asked as he held it up to the light.

Kagome shrugged, "Plastic." She said unsure of what he was talking about, but after seeing his excited reaction, she guessed it was the right answer.

She watched from the lantern as Shippou walked to a rather flat corner and threw off a dust blanket and picked up a wooden door. He held it up to the door until it stuck then turned the handle. Kagome laughed as pots, pans and a broom fell out of the door.

"Oops… closet." He said as he smiled back at Kagome and shrugged slightly to her. "Can't always be right." He said as he reclosed the door and opened it from the other side. "Ah, there we go." He said more to himself as the cave was filled with sunlight.

Kagome quickly caught up with him and went through the door letting it close itself behind her.

They walked out from a hidden tunnel into a stone cavern with many passages, some had sunlight shining through them and others just looked endless. "Come on, this way." Shippou said as he looked around for the right path.

Kagome followed only a few steps behind Shippou as she looked at the faces caved in stone. She jumped as the one next to her spoke in a low booming voice.

"Don't go on…"

Another one went off right about where Shippou was.

"Go back while you still can…"

Shippou continued down the path as if nothing was happening. He stopped at a cross road and looked down both paths struggling to remember which was the way he had come before.

"Take heed and go no further…"

Kagome looked behind them at the face before moving a bit closer to Shippou.

Shippou looked back and smiled seeing that Kagome was frightened by the faces. He waved his hand carelessly. "Don't pay any attention to them. They're just false alarms. You get plenty of them here in the labyrinth, especially if you're on the right track."

"Oh no you're not!"

Shippou waved a hand at the face. "OH shut up!" he said glaring at the face.

"Sorry, I was just doing my job…"

Shippou continued walking, "Well you don't need to do it to us."

"Beware that the-"

"Just forget it!" Shippou yelled cutting the phrase off. He looked back at Kagome, "Come on, let's just get out of here."

Just as Kagome nodded and moved to Shippou, a pink crystal rolled past them into the next tunnel they were heading to. Kagome recognized the crystal, it was Inuyasha's. It was the same jewel that he had offered her to forget about Souta. "Oh great." She sighed as she followed Shippou into the only way out.

The crystal rolled into a beggar's cup. The man had torn clothes and wore a large hat that shadowed his face, but he had leather gloves and expensive looking shoes. He looked up slightly though you couldn't tell. "Well well, what do we have here?" asked a rough old voice.

Kagome sighed slightly knowing that that couldn't be Inuyasha's voice, but still he had to be around here somewhere. Just, something wasn't right about everything in this place.

"Uhh no-nothing, nothing at all." Said Shippou as he backed up flat against the wall.

"'nothing', 'nothing'?!" The beggar stood up growing a few feet taller as he pulled off the disguise. Inuyasha stood there glaring at Shippou.

"Oh, Your Majesty! What a nice surprise." Shippou said as he glanced between Kagome and Inuyasha unsure of what he should do. He fixed his eyes on Inuyasha seeing as he was the most dangerous one at the moment. Shippou moved right in front of Inuyasha and gave a polite bow.

Inuyasha smirked as he took a few steps closer. "Hello Shippou… Did you think you were helping this girl?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced over at Kagome before fixing a cold glare at Shippou.

Shippou cowered down beneath his stare. "H-h-helping? …in what sense?" he said as he tried to think of a way around what Inuyasha was telling him so he wouldn't be betraying his orders.

"In the sense of you leading her towards the castle." Inuyasha finished as he threw down the previous disguise and stood tall right in front of Shippou.

Shippou shook his head furiously, "Oh no, of course not, Your Majesty. I was taking her back to the beginning, just like you told me!" he quickly explained and winced knowing that Kagome wasn't going to be happy, but hey, he needed to save his own skin first.

Inuyasha smirked at the words and looked over at Kagome seeing that she was more than mad, beyond furious with him. He laughed inside his head, but kept a serious face to make sure that Shippou was right where he wanted him.

"What!?" Kagome yelled as her eyes widened. She looked betrayed as she shook her head and looked away. She couldn't even look at Shippou.

"I said I was helping her get to your castle, a little trickery on my part." Shippou said as he glanced at Kagome but then looked down. He knew she seemed like she hated him at the moment and he couldn't blame her. But, he also couldn't help feeling… sad?

"Shippou, if I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you head first into the bog of eternal stench." Inuyasha threatened as he held his hands behind his back and head held high.

Shippou broke down in tears and grabbed onto Inuyasha's leg. "OH please, please! No the bog of eternal stench! Anyplace but there!" he cried as he buried his face in Inuyasha's leg.

Inuyasha quickly kicked Shippou off of him before he would stain his clothes. "Oh yes!" he glared before he put on a light smirk and turned to corner Kagome. "And you." He said casually as he walked up to her. After everything she went through, intimidating her wouldn't be that hard. "How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Kagome frowned as she quickly swallowed and tried to look fearless. "Your labyrinth… why… it's a piece of cake." She said as he crossed her arms defiantly.

Inuyasha frowned not liking her answer. '_Stubborn wench._' Inuyasha just smirked not letting it show that her fearlessness unnerved him. He pulled out the jewel from before. "A 'piece of cake' is it?"

Shippou hit his forehead, "Oh no…" he said knowing that that was the wrong thing to say to Inuyasha.

"How about upping the stakes." Inuyasha said as he turned from her and the same clock from before appeared. Inuyasha waved his hand and the time jumped forwards until she had only 5 hours left to solve the entire labyrinth.

"That's not fair!" Kagome yelled as he eyes widened. It had taken her that long to get here. How would she make it to the castle in time now?

Inuyasha turned as the clock disappeared. "You say that so often." He said as he circled her. "I do wonder what your base of comparison is." He said as he smirked and walked down away from them. "If you don't reach my castle before time runs out, not only is your brother mine forever, but you will be too." He laughed as he saw her eyes widen now knowing she was fighting for herself as well.

Inuyasha held the jewel in his hands as he played with it a little bit. "If this labyrinth is so easy, how about you deal with this." He said as he turned and threw the jewel down the dark tunnel. A loud screeching and tearing noise appeared and a silver machine started heading towards them. Inuyasha gave a victorious smirk at Kagome. "Good luck." He said sarcastically before disappearing.

"Oh! Look what you did now!" Shippou said as he jumped up off his feet. "It's the sweeper! Run!" he yelled as he grabbed Kagome's hand and they made a run for it.

Kagome looked back behind her curious if Inuyasha would actually send something so dangerous at them. It couldn't have been real. Kagome tripped over a stick and barely made it back up in time before the sweeper picked up the stick and tore it into tiny splinters. Kagome's eyes widened. '_Ok, I guess Inuyasha would send something dangerous after all._' Kagome thought as she picked Shippou up and started running as fast as she could.

"Oh no!" Kagome yelled as she let go of Shippou. She shook the locked metal door. "Come on open!" she yelled as she glanced back at the quickly approaching cleaner machine.

Shippou glared up at Kagome, "The sweeper and the bog of stench, you really got his attention." He muttered coldly as he threw his fire and tricks to get the lock to open. "Now we're going to die here." He said as he looked around for any escape.

Kagome bit her lip wanting to argue back, but he was right. They were trapped and that sweeper would destroy anything in its path. Kagome looked around frantically wishing that there would be some way out.

* * *

AN: Yay for the reviews and reviewers. And this chapter is a little over 4000 words long. Yay again. By the way, I notice that I keep switching from calling it the jewel or the crystal, but they are the same thing, which is the shikon no tama. So don't get confused there. And it's also a bit different than the normal shikon no tama from the series since it's like a crystal ball in which he can see anything he asks it to show him, that is going on at the time, and basically Inuyasha gets all his weird powers from it. Though it seems like there's more than one, it's just the same crystal that randomly appears back to him. Yea, it's the labyrinth so nothing logically makes sense. But in the next chapter we'll meet Sango, so if you know the movie, this whole scene is going to be different since, come on, It's Sango the demon slayer. A bit of roll change there.


End file.
